Power Rangers Paw Patrol 2: Frozen Nightmare
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: As the story continues, The Rangers fight to stop and evil queen and Dimmension Killer from releasing the king from his ice prison. To make matters worse, One of the Pups, Will...Not...Survive!
1. Chapter 1: Diversion and Rescue

**Prwtfalcon6 back for the sequel.**

**Chapter 1**

A white portal opened and out came The Paw Patroller, But the vehicle started to slip and slide on the frozen ground.

Ryder: RoboDog, Ice Traction. Robodog pressed a button on the dash, Causing the wheels to turn to ice tracks and putting the Paw Patroller to a gentle stop.

Ryder: Is everybody okay? Carter: We're fine. Let's go. The Rangers, Pups, Ryder and Jake ran out of the Paw Patroller to see a giant castle made of ice.

Jake: That must be where they're keeping Everest, Let's Go! Carter: Wait, Jake. We'll take out the guards and move in quietly to get Everest. Jake: Ok.

The rangers shot the guards and without being seen, made they're way towards where Everest was.

Everest looked like a Slave, Her knees were very weak, Her outfit had rips in it and She was digging out the King's prison of ice with her pickaxe.

Everest slumped on the ground and the two teams watched as she struggled to get up, But she couldn't.

Queen: Get up, You worthless piece of Garbage! The queen put her hand on Everest and her hand glowed ice blue. Everest screamed and started to cry.

Queen: I said GET UP, MUTT! She kicked Everest and Laughed evily.

Carter, Sky Rocky and Jake were angered by this, The rangers, Pups and Ryder watched in horror, Emma put her face in Orion's Chest because she couldn't Bear to watch.

Sky: I'll create a Diversion. Sky then shot his blaster and created a diversion explosion. It got the Queen's attention, She and the guards that were in the room left to find out what happened.

The two teams then sprinted quietly toward Everest. Rocky: Is she Okay? Carter checked her pulse. Carter: It's very weak, We have to get out of here! Come on!

?: Oh Bravo, Rangers. Dimmension Killer came out of the shadows. Emma: You and you're mother are going to pay for what you've done. DK: Oh, Don't make me laugh. Guards, Destroy them.

As the Guards were about to kill the Rangers, The Paw Patroller rammed through the wall. The rangers ran into the Vehicle.

Carter: Terry, Would you do the honors? Terry: With Pleasure, Millennium V! Terry slived a V in the castle and it started to collapse.

Terry: Let's get out of here! The Paw Patroller sped through the white Vortex and dissapeared as the castle collapsed.

Then, Dimmension Killer And The Queen digged put of the shattered ice.

The Queen screamed in anger and Rage.

**And that is the first Chapter, Chapter 2 Coming soon.**

**Note: This is not related to Frozen... What...So...Ever!**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2: A Love That'll Last

**Chapter 2, Here it is.**

The Paw Patroller sped out of the vortex and the portal dissapeared.

The two teams took shelter in Jake's Cabin, Jake had Wrapped Everest in a blanket, Put her mear a fire and patted a wet cloth on her forehead as she groaned.

Carter: How is she? Jake: I don't know, She doesn't have a fever or she not injured.

Then suddenly, Everest coughed up Blood and it ran down her mouth. Jake wiped the blood off her mouth.

Jake: Okay, Something is wrong with Her. Everest then held her Paw on her mouth, Indicated she was going to Throw Up. She then struggled to get outside. When she did, She threw up.

She then came back in and fell on the ground. Carter then looked outside and came back in. Carter: This is serious, She throwing up Blood.

Marshall: I'll check her out. *Barks* X-Ray.

The X-Ray beeped slowly untill it beeped Rapidly when Marshall was over her Heart. Marshall: Uh-Oh.

Carter: What? Marshall: It's her heart, see. Marshall was right. Everest's Heart was halfway covered in Ice.

Sky: That what the queen must have done when she put her hand on Everest's heart. She's killing Everest.

Then suddenly, The ground started to shake. Carter: Is that a earthquake? Ryder: No, It's not possible. Terry: It's got to be the queen, Let's go!

The rangers ran out and into they're vehicles.

Terry was right, The queen and Dimmension Killer were creating havoc with a new monster.

The rangers arrived and confronted the monsters. Sky: Stop, It's over. I'm taking you both in.

Queen: Try it! X-Borgs Attack!

A swarm of X-Borgs charged at them, But was easily knocked down and blasted by the rangers. The queen growled and started to charge, But Dimmension Killer stopped her.

DK: I'll Take this, Mother. The Prince charged at the Rangers.

Terry: Quick, Blast Him! The Rangers grabbed they're Secondary Blasters and all shot, Forming a huge blast.

Dimmension killer Suddenly opened up a portal and consumed the blast.

Then he Opened the Portal holding the blast from behind the rangers and blasted them.

The blast forced the Rangers to Demorph. Then The Villians dissapeared before the rangers could get up.

The rangers returned back and were taken care of by Marshall. Then Rocky came over to Everest.

Rocky: Hey Everest, How are you feeling?

Everest: I feel like I just been buried by a avalanche, But I'm Fine.

Rocky: I got this for you. Rocky used his claw to give Everest a White Rose and A card that said...

Everest, You're voice is music to my ears, Even though I have a Aquaphobic Fear.

I hope you get better, Cause I would like to be with you forever.

If you leave, You're Spirit will always be with me.

I would like to tell you how good you are, Even if though we are far apart.

You are my soul and I am you're heart.

Love, Rocky.

Everest had tears in her eyes and looked at Rocky.

Everest: Do you Really like me?

Rocky: Yes, I do like you, And I want to be with you.

Everest then mashed her lips onto Rocky. Rocky's Face turned Red untill he gets up on his hind legs and wrapped his paw around Everest.

Pups and Emma: Awwww.

The Other rangers, Ryder and Jake's jaw dropped as they watched the two pups start the beginning of a Beautiful Relationship.

Everest: I Love you, Rocky

Rocky: I love you too, Everest.

**Chapter 3 Coming up**

**EverestXRocky**

**Note: Dashmaster48, Please stop asking me to do the disney era rangers, The finale will have all the rangers, Okay?**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Pup in denial

**Chapter 3**

After a storm had created a minor mess in the sea. Rocky and Zuma were cleaning up the mess.

Zuma: Wow, Wocky. There's more mess than I thought. Can you help me get this trash out of the water?

Rocky: No thanks, I would, but...

Zuma: I understand. Zuma then dived back down.

The chocolate labador then suddenly felt something and saw X borgs tying him to a anchor and slicing his air pieces in half.

The anchor weighed down Zuma and he tried get free, but no avail. He screamed.

Rocky heard his scream and started to run to the water, but backed up just as quickly.

Rocky: I got to get the rangers! Then Suddenly, a hand put a cloth over his mouth and caused Rocky to pass out.

The figures dissapear.

Zuma was about to go out as well. Then, a figure used a white dagger and cut the rope and kissed Zuma on the cheek before putting him on the beach.

The last thing Zuma saw was a shape that looked like a mer-pup fishtail before closing his eyes.

Rocky woke up to see Zuma lying on the beach.

Rocky: Ryder, It's Zuma. The Rangers, Ryder and Pups gasped at what they saw.

Carter then started peforming CPR on the chocolate labador. Zuma coughed as he gasped for air.

Everyone else sighed in relief.

Zuma was sleeping near the fire as Rocky looked away in guilt.

A few days later, Zuma was alive and well.

But they also noticed Rocky being sad.

Mike: What's wrong, Rocky?

Rocky: Actually, I have to tell you all of you something.

Ryder What?

Rocky: Zuma was almost killed and it's my fault, Because of my fear of getting wet, I couldn't save him. And so i 've made a decision...

Rocky: I'm Leaving the Paw Patrol.

**To Be Continued...**

**Chapter 4, Coming soon.**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


End file.
